


成人童话

by platinumkarakara



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 03:09:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21067820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinumkarakara/pseuds/platinumkarakara





	成人童话

我十二岁之前一直以为胜宽与我同年生，是我的双胞胎哥哥，这是尹净汉小时候拿来哄骗我们的说辞，我足够愚钝，被耍了七年。我五岁开始和崔胜澈生活，那时候崔胜澈十八岁；胜宽七岁开始和尹净汉生活，那时候尹净汉十八岁；崔胜澈十八岁的时候开始和尹净汉生活，那时候我和胜宽名义上都是七岁。这种同居生活一直持续到我和胜宽名义上十四岁，也就是胜宽的确是十四岁，我十二岁的时候。  
最好一开始就解释明白我们的关系：我和胜宽分享一个妈妈，我的父亲是崔胜澈的没有血缘关系的继兄，胜宽的父亲是与故事无关的一个男人，我除了他应该也姓夫之外一无所知；妈妈的弟弟是尹净汉，大致如此。换句话说，尹净汉同时是我和胜宽的舅舅，崔胜澈算得上是我的叔叔，而我和胜宽是同母异父的兄弟。既然如此——胜宽和我就不可能是一年所生，因为我们的生日差了一个月，而且我们长相截然不同。胜宽是典型的亚洲人面孔，颧骨稍高，下巴很尖，我尤其喜欢他脸颊这一段的线条。崔胜澈的继母是外国人，他的继兄也是完全的美洲血统；他的血液现在混着胜宽妈妈的血液流在我的血管里，流过我如同西方人一样的轮廓，我暂且不知道这是好事还是坏事。或许在世俗的角度看来，崔胜澈的家庭就已经足够复杂，但在这里只是普通的故事。  
在我们四个人之间，只有崔胜澈和其他三个人没有任何血缘关系，这也就导致我们同居的日子里他的处境一直很尴尬。其实只有他一个人在觉得尴尬，尹净汉什么也没说过，他就没对什么提起过兴趣，我和胜宽那时还是小孩，总是能够轻易接受一些大人看来难以置信的设定，因此只有崔胜澈一个人像疑心病一样地对自己的身份和地位担心着。他担心到后来就以为我们都在冷冷地嘲笑窥视他，神经过敏，不过这也很难怪他。  
或许还最好说一下我们为什么会住到一起：最最起初的时候胜宽被扔在外婆家，与还没有高中毕业的尹净汉以及外公外婆住在一起；我倒是有着还算完整的家庭，至少和父母住在一起，但他们谁都没怎么回来过，我甚至记不清妈妈的脸。后来什么变故发生了，从来没有人告诉过我们这究竟是什么变故——什么意外，但是外公外婆、妈妈和父亲一起消失了，这是委婉的说法，冷硬一点说来，就是死了。尹净汉接收了胜宽，崔胜澈拎起了我的手，他们原本就莫名其妙地认识，不然也不会有我了——尹净汉曾经这么冷笑着说，然后他们扶着彼此的肩膀，就住到了一起。我和胜宽也这样随波逐流地住到了一起。胜宽正是到了上小学的年纪，尹净汉嫌带小孩子烦，修改了我户籍上的年龄，把我提前两年和胜宽一起塞到了学校。小孩子之间发育程度参差不齐，我本身就有着外国人高大的血统，长得甚至还比大我两岁的胜宽看上去大一些，并没有人起什么怀疑。  
关于带孩子的事情是这样的：在我们住到一起三个月后，尹净汉和崔胜澈都高中毕业了。为了供养这所有四个人，需要人出去打工赚钱，我和胜宽还小，小学放学又早，需要有人在家看着。他们没怎么协商就达成了崔胜澈出去打工、尹净汉在家里看着我们的协议。他每天早上叫我们起床，给我们做早饭，然后送我们去学校；他每天下午来校门口接我们回去，为我们做晚饭，最后帮我们洗衣服，催我们上床睡觉；他每个学期以哥哥的身份来开我们的家长会，运动会的时候来为我们加油。我想起这些的时候觉得很温暖，然而这些温暖和尹净汉本人无关，如果崔胜澈和尹净汉角色对调，我也会觉得温暖，我感激的是这些事情本身，而不是做出这些事情的角色。  
尹净汉是一个苍白的人，他在我和胜宽的记忆里一直苍白着，整个人像纸一样，在发黄的墙壁之间，如同幽灵。从生理的角度解释，这是因为尹净汉患有遗传的贫血，顺带一提，胜宽也有轻微的贫血，他总是比别人白一些，但赶不上记忆中的尹净汉。从心理的角度解释——或许是因为崔胜澈也一样苍白，而只有我和胜宽，从学校嬉笑着跑回家的时候脸上泛着红晕。尹净汉和崔胜澈的相貌，都是比起“帅气”更加偏向“漂亮”一点，尹净汉或许更像一个“美人”，因为他的身形较崔胜澈纤细。崔胜澈身体结实，得益于他从小喜欢运动；尹净汉则能躺则躺，万不得已才会站着。尹净汉曾经说过自己和姐姐——也就是妈妈长得像，小时候会穿着对方的衣服恶作剧。他说这些话的时候仍然是苍白的，什么感情也没有，他到底是怎么看待自己姐姐的这两个儿子的呢？在他们离开之后，我时常会这么想。  
相比起尹净汉，崔胜澈对待我们更加反复无常一些。我和胜宽都认同他的本性是善良温柔的，他应该要更喜欢小孩一些，但他对自己情绪的控制不如尹净汉。当他对我们的喜爱压过对生活的不满的时候，下班回家就会给我们带一些后厨卖不掉的小点心；当他对生活的不满灭杀对我们的喜爱的时候，他就会冷冷地望着和尹净汉聊天的胜宽，独自一人坐在墙角，就这样一整个晚上。当他彻底不能控制自己的情绪的时候，他就会和尹净汉吵架，尹净汉不在的时候就会骂我。崔胜澈对胜宽一直没有什么具体的举动，在我们共同生活的七年里，他一直在避开胜宽，好像这个人不存在一样。  
家里一共有两间房间，一间小的留给我和胜宽，我们小时候睡一张一米多宽的单人床，用一条被子，一个枕头。因为那时候胜宽还比我个子小，所以睡梦中的被子争夺战往往是我赢，胜宽睡得冷了，就自动往我这个热源蹭。第二天早上醒来，总是发现他在我怀里。后来我们慢慢变大，或者说是胜宽开始变得比我大了，尹净汉就给我们换了双层床。因为胜宽是“哥哥”（尹净汉当时的说法是，大一个月也是大，对不对？），所以我睡上面，他睡下面。然而大概一个月还是有那么三四次，我醒来的时候发现胜宽和我躺在一起。  
那间大的房间是尹净汉和崔胜澈的，他们一开始睡两张单人床，后来因为衣服渐渐多起来，摆了个衣柜，就换成了一张大的双人床。三年级开始尹净汉就让我们自己去上学，有时候我和胜宽起来，他们房间的门没有关，透过门缝能看见他们各自克制地睡在两边。我心里总感觉有些不对，我相信胜宽也是这样想的，但我们都没说出来。  
小学低年级的记忆虽然已经有些模糊了，但我还是记得一二年级的时候我和胜宽的确很多时候都饿着肚子。崔胜澈高中学历，打工也打不到什么好的，只好以量取胜。他收入时高时低，连带着我们的伙食也时多时少。可是这种饿肚子的经历到了三年级之后就没有了，每顿至少是吃饱，有时候我和胜宽提出一些有点任性的要求，也能被及时满足，比如说想吃烤肉，想吃刺身之类。家里的电脑和网络也是在那一年置办好的，甚至生日的时候还收到了游戏机，我和胜宽一直玩到初中毕业。钱好像一下子就变多了，与之相对的是尹净汉越来越频繁的外出和阴沉频率越来越高的崔胜澈。前面说过，他到了最后的时候有些神经过敏，那时开始就隐隐现出端倪来。  
后来十四岁的时候——我习惯这么说，用胜宽的年龄代替我的年龄——我们上初中一年级，某一天尹净汉很突然地说：“之后你们就自己过吧。”  
我和胜宽还在写作业，胜宽很随意地说：“什么？”  
“你们自己过吧。”尹净汉苍白地挺直了背，他本来摊成一团，窝在沙发上，“我不管你们了，胜澈也不会再管你们了。”  
我们很震惊地交换了一个眼神，崔胜澈下班回家，看见凝固的空气就知道发生了什么。他回来了，仿佛给我打了一针强心剂，我大声说：“那我们怎么办？”  
“怎么办？”尹净汉说，“真是搞笑了，怎么那时候就没人能让我这么满头大汗地问问‘怎么办’？怎么那时候我就只能接受，嗯？怎么那时候我和胜澈就只能接受？要说小孩，十八岁也还是孩子吧？”  
我还想说什么，但是崔胜澈走到我们面前，他笑了，笑起来很甜，眼睛底下堆出两条小线来：“你们的人生怎么办，怎么就没人问过我们的人生怎么办？”那年他们二十五岁。  
第二天他们就走了，所有东西拿走得干干净净。胜宽作为一个哥哥的冷静在这时体现出来，他比我先起床，锁上了尹净汉和崔胜澈房间的门，对我谎称他们在睡觉，然后让我先去上学。他花了一天时间检查了存折，租赁合同，社会保险之类的乱七八糟的东西，到现在我也搞不清这些东西，一直是胜宽在理。他一夜之间就成了尹净汉，不那么苍白，更加活泼健康版本的尹净汉，然后那天晚上我回家的时候，他煮了拉面。我们面对面地坐在桌子前吃，一边吃他一边说：“租约快到期了，他们很久之前就打算走了，留下来的存折里还剩一百万。”  
一百万，和之后每个月要想办法的租金，和之后每个学期要想办法的学费，和我们要想办法的自己的生活费，这就是尹净汉和崔胜澈留给我们的东西。后来我才知道虽然崔胜澈那时就只打算读到高中毕业，但尹净汉的确是想去读大学的，还考进了，因为我们的事情，不得不放弃。  
他们走了和他们还在的生活并没有什么显著的差别，毕竟那时候我们已经习惯自己上学，有时候回家自己烧饭。生活一开始进行得还正常，我知道是由于那一百万的缘故，可——这里没有可是，因为生活后来也进行得十分正常。我和胜宽仍旧住在那里，按时上学，然后回家吃饭，写作业，睡觉。一个细微的改变是胜宽在上初中二年级的时候开始频繁地把家里的笔记本电脑往学校带，晚上回来也总是守着电脑。我开始听说他逃课的事情，但我没有太在意，没有人太在意。一方面我自己也是经常逃课的人，我被迫提前两年读书，从一开始就没跟上，到了初中彻底厌烦了学习；另一方面我们本身就不在什么升学初中，老师们“只希望我们健康快乐”，言外之意就是什么也不管。我甚至因为胜宽成为了和我一样的人而感到一丝丝窃喜。那时候我已经知道了自己被篡改的年龄，胜宽在我心中的形象一下子模糊起来，他自己因为成为了哥哥而端着架子，我则矛盾着是不是要和真的大我两岁的哥哥用敬语——可你看，他现在和我一样了，这给我一种亲近感。  
“找妈妈”的游戏是尹净汉发明的，但他后来一度厌恶到把这个游戏彻底禁止。当然这个游戏的确有些幼稚——具体说来，就是我和胜宽面对面地坐着，一言一语地说着对方的面貌特征，然后试图从中推算出我们妈妈的样子来。小时候我们大概过于吵闹，所以尹净汉只好用这种方法让我们安静。小孩子总是对妈妈有一种天然的依赖和好奇，胜宽从小没有见过她，眷恋和想象比我更为强烈；我父亲的基因表达在我身上太过强势，我对于遗失在记忆角落的妈妈的脸，只能通过胜宽来想象，小时候对这个游戏还是很热衷的。等到尹净汉和崔胜澈走后，我们又开始玩这个游戏。经常是胜宽先提出要玩，然后我们洗完澡，面对面地坐在床上，盯着对方的脸。胜宽天生不能盘腿，因此我们的坐姿总是我岔开双腿，胜宽坐在我的腿间，屈着双膝，圆润的膝盖骨在他笑的时候会蹭到我的腰。有时候我们玩着玩着胜宽的腿就会夹紧我的腰背，因为他抱住了我的肩膀，整个人近乎挂到我身上来，胸腹和我相贴。我们倒在床上，大笑着，额头抵着额头，那是曾经属于尹净汉和崔胜澈的双人床。  
这个游戏有任何意义吗——完全没有，尹净汉禁止它也是因为他意识到，总有一天我们会想起，尹净汉才是这个世界上最像妈妈的人，最像自己姐姐的人。如果我们想要看到妈妈的脸，最简单的方法是在他的相貌的基础上进行加工。如果这样推测——其实我们，我和胜宽，我们两个人谁都不太像尹净汉，对着彼此的脸寻找妈妈的影子，完全就是按图索骥，还是说是刻舟求剑？我对成语不擅长。他应该会后悔对我们吐露过自己很像那个“混账姐姐”的事情，他完全没有必要这样，可他还是这样了，尹净汉是不是也在那七年里面，有那么一瞬间，稍微对我和胜宽有过一点温柔，对自己的姐姐在世界上留下的两个儿子，自己最后的亲人有那么一瞬间的温柔。从这个角度看来，崔胜澈比尹净汉更加忧伤、更加神经质是有道理的，因为他所有的亲人都不见了。他自己的父亲去世得很早。  
我们有时候会一起在曾经属于尹净汉和崔胜澈的床上睡觉，但更多时候我们各自占据一间房间。小的房间是我的，大的房间是胜宽的。我们没有换掉那张上下铺，我总算有机会体验下铺，东西全都堆在上面，我的衣服，鞋子，袜子，帽子。我从初中开始喜欢彩虹色的东西，胜宽很不喜欢，一度幼稚地不让我把衣服挂到他房间里的衣柜里，我只好放在我曾经的床上。  
关于我发现胜宽是成人小说作家的事情是这样的：一般晚上回来之后，我们吃完晚饭，就各自回到房间做作业。我有时候在客厅写，没什么差别，毕竟胜宽不管怎么样都会在自己的房间里，锁着门。我不知道为什么他不让我打扰他，我也有点忘了我那时候有没有因此受伤，再怎么说之后我们的关系就亲密得不正常起来，这一些小小的冷水可以忘掉。房子太老，隔音不是很好，在客厅发呆的时候我会怀疑我听见了一些奇怪的东西：比如说可爱的笑声，像是女孩子一样的说话声，唱歌的声音。但这些声音在我进入自己的房间之后就会消失不见，所以我将其简单地归结为邻居看电视。  
有一天晚上胜宽弄坏了自己的门锁，后来他坦言这是故意的，我有点无语，怀疑他连这坦白都是故意的。他有点可怜巴巴地对我说：“韩率，我弄坏了锁，明天也不要来打扰我啊。”他明知道我一定会去打扰他。  
我悄悄打开门的时候就看见胜宽对着电脑，然而这又不是我熟悉的胜宽。他的头发长长地垂下来——一直到腰附近，但我马上反应过来，这是假发。他连头顶都没打理，就这样随便地堆着，从橙色的发丝下面漏出他自己的黑色头发，不过这不要紧，电脑的放置位置让摄像头只能拍到他的鼻尖以下。我的哥哥上半身还穿着宽大的睡衣T恤，下半身只有一条到腿根的黑色短裤，他假装漫不经心地坐着，朝着摄像头露出他纤细的腿。我静静地站着，并不害怕被摄像头拍到，因为电脑背对着我，我面对着胜宽。他又打了一会儿字，然后就站起身，凑近对着电脑说：“今天就工作到这里，下次再见哦……”  
我说：“你在干什么？”  
那一年我们十六岁。  
这件事情不需要去找尹净汉就能厘清：当年我们三年级开始之所以可以吃饱饭，也是因为尹净汉开始在家写官能小说。他算是官能作家互联网化的潮流开创者，“装成女孩子的话不仅话题度会变高，还能让人觉得更加刺激”，这是胜宽告诉我的，尹净汉给他的成功秘诀。不过不同的是尹净汉写的是传统的那一类——男性和女性的，到了胜宽这个年代，男性和男性的故事更加有市场。或许有人认为这是对某种性别力量的挑战吧，我脑子太笨，不置可否。胜宽同样对这种事情不关心，他只知道，写这样的故事可以让我和他的生活变得更好。我撞破胜宽直播的时候他已经是业内中等人气的作家了（虽然他们行内习惯叫写手），大概半年出品一部，就可以保障我们两个人一年的生活。  
当他轻松地和我说：“韩率啊，想读艺高也没问题，去吧。”的时候，我内心有些不知道怎么办才好。  
尹净汉还是给我们留下了一些东西的，给胜宽。他们到底相处更久，感情也稍微深厚一些（如果有的话）。胜宽开始写书的时候还是未成年，被我知道的时候也是未成年，这些故事能够顺利出版完全靠尹净汉的运作。这一整套产业链都有些半地下的意味，但其中自有自己的道德标准。  
胜宽关掉了电脑，坦荡地看向我，我说：“你在干什么？”  
当晚我看了他的故事，是最短的一篇，在他的床上看的。我一放下书，胜宽就问我：“怎么样？”他刚洗完澡，发尾还有些湿漉漉的，全身上下都是橙子沐浴露的味道。我看着他急切的眼睛：“我……”  
我还没有说完就被他吻住了。胜宽接吻的时候也没有闭上眼睛，我也没有，因此我看见他眼中洋洋得意的胜利。他的手，还带着热气的手滑到了我双腿之间，覆盖在那里。我一瞬间明白了，刚刚体内奇怪的冲动是情欲。我在那一瞬间明白了胜宽眼里的胜利，我硬了，我对我的哥哥起了反应。  
胜宽贴着我的耳朵急切地说：“不喜欢吗？韩率喜欢我的吧？”  
我可能是世界上唯一一个没有自慰过的男人，在来得及自己探索自己之前，我的哥哥就已经快我一步，把我从内到外地剖开了。我从来没有问过胜宽如果那天我没有硬怎么办——甚至，我拒绝去看他的书怎么办，或者我干脆连他的门都没有打开怎么办。他认真地思考了：“我会走的。”  
“第二天就走？”  
“第二天就走。”  
我想，胜宽果然是妈妈的儿子，是尹净汉姐姐的儿子。  
我第一次的性体验绝对算不上好，我才十四岁，又是稍微有点尴尬的性晚熟，胜宽强行把我从孩子的那一边拽过来了。与其说是快乐，不如说是痛更多一些。我不懂如何控制我自己，被胜宽胡乱收紧的甬道夹得流出了眼泪。反而是胜宽一直在叫着“好舒服”，腿间湿淋淋的一片，前面也翘得很高，一下下地摩擦在床单上。我从后面压着胜宽，有些迷茫地瞪着床头，我想，那时候父亲和妈妈也是这样的吗？父亲也觉得痛吗？妈妈呢？这件事情是这么快乐的吗？我们好像从来都不觉得我们是兄弟，与其说是兄弟，不如说是彼此的另一半灵魂，证据就是这个时候我都没有想：可是胜宽是我的哥哥啊。或许是尹净汉在我们幼年时的谎言起了作用，我们真的成了精神上的双胞胎，一心同体。  
最后射精的时候我头脑恍惚，甚至认为胜宽是女孩子。比起男性，女性的性成熟更早一些，胜宽对整件事情的享受和欢愉程度远远超过我，而且，我的手伸下去，轻轻抚摸着我们还连接着的地方，那里湿得仿佛他真的像女孩一样，在做爱的时候流了水。胜宽因为我的手指痉挛起来，后穴又一次紧紧地绞着我。  
那之后胜宽就不再扭捏着躲避我了。他正大光明地在我面前写作，有时候还会让我评鉴分析。我在客厅写作业，他就坐在对面，脚从桌子下面伸过来，轻轻摩擦着我露在短裤外面的大腿和膝盖。什么时候都可以做爱，在学校里可以，在家里可以，在客厅可以，在房间可以，在浴室可以。第三次之后我好像一下子找到了什么窍门一样，我们的青春期荒淫无度得有些过分。不过在胜宽写书的时候不可以，就算他给我看官能的描写，看得我恨不得把他操到哭出声来，他也不会让我碰他一下，因为“这是严肃的事情”。他对于这份工作的态度不知道什么时候开始改变了。  
胜宽高一之后就不再上学了，他认真地说：“这好像就是适合我的工作。”  
新书发布后我们会一起看读者的评论，那些孩子们好像真的从里面找到了什么慰藉一般，努力地表达着他们的感动。看到夸赞的评论的时候胜宽就会蜷缩起来，拿抱枕遮着脸，耳朵都红了。我说：“觉得不好意思吗？”  
“嗯。”他的声音闷闷的，真的很羞涩的感觉，“我也不知道，可是看见他们说爱我，爱我写的东西，就觉得很——”  
我自己管自己看，胜宽偷偷看着我说：“就觉得被爱了，被爱会觉得很不好意思，好想找个地方躲起来。”  
我滚动着滑轮，心想原来我不是爱你吗？  
如果一辈子不得到，人就不会意识到这样东西存在。胜宽得到了爱，而他这样敏感的人对爱的索求是永远无法停下来的。我不知道我如何，我自以为已经在爱胜宽——可这应该不是爱，我自认没有办法去爱另一半自己，或者说，对自己的爱和对别人的爱不一样。可是我也不想失去胜宽，因为那等同于失去一半自己，于是我们更加变本加厉地做爱。胜宽对此没有意见，他还用很多钱买了很多道具：跳蛋，按摩棒，甚至有一次是炮机。最出格的一次我们在胜宽声音直播的时候做爱，他一边要沿用直播时细细的、像是羞怯女孩一样的声音，一边被我从后面进入，前面的性器和两个乳头都贴着跳蛋，控制着自己因为快感而产生的呻吟和喘息。关掉直播之后他精神近乎崩溃，叫我“韩率，哥哥——”的声音现在还在我的录音文件夹里。  
后来这一段被写进了他的书里，在那一年胜宽第一次拿到了畅销榜单第一名。  
我问胜宽：“做爱是什么感觉的？”  
他抱着沾满我们精液的床单说：“舒服的感觉。全世界最舒服的事情。”  
“我不是在问生理的体验，心理上呢？”  
胜宽想了很久，想到我起身去洗澡。  
我洗的时候胜宽也进来了，我们又一次赤裸着相对。他帮我洗头发，我抬手抹掉他下巴上沾着的自己的精液。胜宽嗤嗤笑了，想起了小时候我们互相帮忙洗澡的样子。在热水中他说：“韩率，你就不问问我为什么一开始写的就是男孩子和男孩子的故事吗？”  
我说：“为什么？”  
“因为我好像一开始就离不开你。”胜宽撒娇一样地靠下来，下巴抵着我泡沫满满的头顶，“想着你的时候，这些故事很自然地就出来了。”  
后来我拿胜宽的这个说法去问尹净汉：“你离不开谁吗？”  
尹净汉没有反应，无聊地坐着，我又说：“总有人说你的故事性别是模糊的，男人不像男人，女人不像女人，只有做爱的时候才能通过插入的行为分辨。”  
他好像过了很久才说：“不是的，韩率，我大概只爱我自己。”  
胜宽经常在做爱的时候哭，刚开始的时候我总觉得我弄痛了他，但他坚称是因为舒服，后来我习以为常，就不再管。他的眼泪让我很兴奋，甚至是我啃咬他肩膀和锁骨的时候吃痛的叫喊都让我更硬。胜宽哭的时候就会叫我的名字：“韩率啊，韩率……”一般这个时候我不管让他做什么他都会胡乱点着头同意。我一边答应一边去吻他，吻到我们两个都头昏脑涨。直到有一次在高潮过后，我俯下身，朝着他的耳边说：“我爱你。”胜宽猛地睁开了眼睛。  
“好险，”他冲着我笑了，“怎么差点爱上你。”


End file.
